Weapons by prefix (Borderlands)
Due to the fact that weapons are randomly generated by the names of the prefixes and quality, the stats aren't always accurate. This is a list of the suffixes used on weapons. In addition, while a weapon will usually get a descriptor that matches up with a part on the gun (for example, Spiked and the +150% melee damage handle attachment that goes with it), it is possible for a gun to get a descriptor and then another part that overrides the part associated with that descriptor. The structure of a generated weapon is as such Weapon Name = Manufacturer Tier Model Number Grade Prefix Title; Manufacturer, Model, Prefix, and Title all affect stats of the weapon, Manufacturer Tier is the range of level requirement the weapon falls under, and Model Number affects the base appearance of the weapon. For example, the Jakobs Antique GGN9 XX Long Thunder, Jakobs is the manufacturer, Antique is the Tier, GGN is the Model, 9 is the Model Number, XX is the Material Grade, Long is Prefix, and Thunder is Title. Body types Most gun types have six specific body types available. They determine the gun's prefix, damage, rate of fire, and recoil. Testing has revealed the following: *Body Type 1 guns are more or less "middle of the road" performers. They don't excel anywhere, but they usually don't have any major weaknesses either. *Body Type 2 guns are second best at damage. However, they are also the second worst body type for rate of fire and recoil. *Body Type 3 guns are the worst at damage, but to compensate they have the second best fire rate and the lowest amounts of recoil. *Body Type 4 guns are tied for the best at damage, but are the worst in fire rate and recoil. *Body Type 5 guns are the best guns around - they are tied for highest damage with Body Type 4 and have the best fire rates and second best recoil. Understandably, these guns are also the rarest of the five common body types. *Body Type 6 guns are only found on Tediore weapons that have ammo regeneration. These guns also often have very small magazines. The full effects are currently unknown, but in one gun tested, these guns had damage even higher than Body Type 5 and fire rates similar to Body Type 3. 1 Only for machine pistols. 2 These sniper rifles are semi-automatic and clip based. Manufacturer Tiers Each manufacturer often provides the same weapon in different base quality. When you start the game, you can only find or buy standard issue weapons. As your character progresses and gains additional levels, more powerful versions of those basic weapons will start to appear. Usually, the main differences between a given weapon from the same manufacturer but from two different tiers are the base damage and the level requirement. You can see the manufacturer's tier by sorting your weapon by brand, either in your inventory or in the shop interface. Manufacturers also do not have a tier listed on any weapon below level requirement 13. Material Grade Material grade naming varies by manufacturer. Values are taken straight from localization files; quotation marks enclose intentionally included (or excluded) space characters. Material grades change the color and texture of guns. They scale the effect of the manufacturer on a weapon's stats. For example Maliwan; a better grade improves the chance of elemental effects triggering. This is not always unalloyed good, signature weaknesses of some brands also increase. Material has a strong effect on rarity color-code. Trivia The Jakobs gun material "ZZ" may refer to the Zamioculcas Zamiifolia, or the "ZZ plant", keeping with Jakobs' botanical style. Weapon Prefix Weapon Prefix are words that may affect the visuals and the stats. A gun can be without this prefix, generally of the more common weapons (specifically white rarities). This prefix also has some types that are spread amongst most if not all weapons; for example, any elemental effect can be found on all weapons. Those that are found on two or less (like Double and Sighted) are put into their respective categories. A weapon will only display one prefix, even if two or more apply - for instance, a Double Anarchy (SMG) may appear as a "Steel Anarchy" using the material prefix, but the Double effect is still there. Combat Rifles Rifles *Battle - Overall better stats *Combat - Balanced *Deathly - Increased Damage, Reduced Recoil *Genocide - Best overall stats *Intense - Increased Accuracy, +50% Critical Hit Damage *Punishing - Increased Damage *Scoped - Scope (without penalties to other stats) *Short - Reduced Damage, Reduced Recoil, Increased Reload Speed *War - Even better overall stats Machine Guns *Frantic - Increased rate of fire and magazine size *Glorious - Increased recoil reduction, Slightly increased damage *Rowdy - Higher damage, Lower accuracy *Shattering - +85% Damage *Support - Increased Magazine, Lower rate of fire, Longer reload Pistols General *Double - Fires 2 projectiles at the same time and consumes 2 ammo, reduces accuracy by 11%, reduces damage per projectile by 14%, adds 2 bullets to the clip (might be percentage based clip increase instead) *Fanged - +100% Melee Damage *Sighted - Has a scope or sight, no obvious changes to over all stats *Stabilized - Decreased Recoil, Increased Accuracy Pistols *Bad - Overall better stats *Cruel - Even better overall stats *Nasty - Good overall stats *Wicked - Best overall stats Machine Pistols *Vile - Overall better stats *Grim - Even better overall stats *Mean - Overall good stats *Cold - Best overall stats, Decreased Bullet Velocity Revolvers *Bladed - +100% Melee Damage *Bloody - Increased Damage *Brutal - Overall better stats *Primal - Even better overall stats *Raw - Increased Fire Rate, Lower Accuracy *Razor - +200% Melee Damage *Savage - Best overall stats *Swift - Increased Fire Rate, Decreased Recoil Rocket Launchers *Big - Overall better stats *Colossal - Best overall stats *Devastating - Increased Damage *Evil - Increased projectile speed *Helix - 3 rockets fire in an spiral at once *Massive - Even better overall stats *Recoiless - Increased accuracy *Spread - Fires a 5 shot burst, horizontal pattern *Triple - Fires a 3 shot burst Shotguns Shotguns (General) *Riot - Increased RoF, Decreased Accuracy Assault Shotguns *Angry - Increased Reload Speed (+44%), Small Magazine Increase *Assault - This prefix does nothing. It only states the type of shotgun. *Fatal - Best Quality *Grievous - Good Quality *Lethal - Even Better Quality *Painful - Increased Damage *Raging - Increased Fire Rate *Spiked - +150% Melee Damage Combat Shotguns *Frenzied - Increased Fire Rate *Hunter's - Slightly increased damaged but fires 7 pellets instead of 9, usually has about 70 accuracy *Jagged - Bonus Melee Damage *Terrible - Increased damage Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifles (General) *Fearsome - Best overall stats *Solid - Even better overall stats *Hard - Overall better stats *Sighted - Usually low zoom, but not always Sniper Rifles (Bolt/Pump Action) *Distant - Increased Accuracy, Reduced Recoil *Heavy - Increased Damage *Long - Increased Accuracy *Rolling - Increased Reload Speed *Liquid - Increased Fire Rate Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifles *Brisk - Increased fire rate *Deep - Increased Damage *Sober - Increased Accuracy *Vicious - Increased Reload Speed Sub-Machine Guns *Double - Fires 2 projectiles at the same time and consumes 2 ammo *Hostile - Even better overall stats *Malevolent - Best overall stats *Patrol - Standard stats, weak. *Relentless - Increased Rate of Fire *Ruthless - Reduced Recoil *Violent - Overall better stats *Twisted - Bullets fire in a spiral pattern Elemental (General) *Blast - Explosive damage, 1-4x *Burning - Incendiary damage, 3x *Caustic - Corrosive Damage, 1-4x *Combustion - Incendiary damage, 4x, *Detonating - Explosive damage, 3x *Erupting - Explosive damage, 4x *Flaming - Incendiary damage, 4x *Fulgurating - Shock damage, 4x *Incendiary - Incendiary damage, 1-4x *Lightning - Shock damage, 3x *Pestilent - Corrosive Damage, 4x *Static - Shock damage, 1-4x *Vitriolic - Corrosive Damage, 3x Weapon Title Weapon Title tells you the series of the weapon and what effects it will have. Any weapon with flavor text is unique to that manufacturer. To know what each flavor text means, go here. Combat Rifles Rifles *Cobra - Burst fire, affects weapon accuracy and recoil *Stomper - Small ammo clip, has scope, does good damage, 3 round burst, and lowers bullet velocity *Pounder - Semi-Automatic Fire only (1 click fires 1 shot), generally high damage and accuracy, low fire rate and clip size *Rifle - Balanced *Destroyer - Flavor text ("The destructor has come") Hyperion only *Guardian - Flavor text ("Hold your ground... Forever") Tediore only *Raven - Flavor text ("2 more bullets make all the difference") Dahl only Machine Guns *Machine Gun - Basic title *Havoc - Nice mix of power, ammo count, and accuracy, and recoil reduction *Mauler - Increased damage *Massacre - Increased accuracy *Bastard - Flavor text ("TORGUE, Bastard Guns for Bastard People!") Torgue only *Ogre - Flavor text ("Ogre SMASH!") Atlas only *Revolution - Flavor text ("Guns of the Revolution will never fall silent!") Vladof only *S&S Draco - Flavor text ("Dragon Fire!") S&S only Pistols Pistols *Lacerator - +200% Melee Damage *Needler - Increased rate of fire *Swatter - Higher accuracy *Raptor - ? *Repeater - Balanced, closest to default stats * Firehawk - Flavor text ("Bring the HEAT!") Maliwan only *Gemini - Flavor text ("Double Whammy.") S&S only *Hornet - Flavor text ("Feel the Sting") Dahl only *Invader - Flavor text ("12 bullets invade your skull") Hyperion only *Protector - Flavor text ("Ammo is no longer an issue") Tediore only *Rebel - Flavor text ("Never stop shooting!") Vladof only *Troll - Flavor text ("Pain Heals") Atlas only *Violator - Flavor text ("Your move, Creep.") Torgue only Machine Pistols *Torment - Extreme fire rate and usually good damage bonus *Fury - higher rate of fire *Rage - 5 Shot Burst Fire *Machine Pistol - +20 Magazine Size *Reaper - Flavor text ("Slice, Slice") Hyperion only *Thanatos - Flavor text ("Big Tony Says "Hi"") S&S only *Vengeance - Flavor text ("Vengeance is yours") Vladof only Revolvers *Razor - +200% Melee Damage *Masher - Multiple projectiles per round. (x7) *Justice - Increased Accuracy, Increased Damage *Law - Increased rate of fire, Medium accuracy * Viper - Increased Accuracy * Revolver - Balanced *Anaconda - Flavor text ("Long and Strong") Dahl only *Chimera - Flavor text ("A beast of many forms - Fire, Lightning, and Poison") Atlas only *Defiler - Flavor text ("Give Sick") Maliwan only *Equalizer - Flavor text ("Unending Firepower") Tediore only *Unforgiven - Flavor text ("It's a helluva thing...") Jakobs only Rocket Launchers *Destructor - Increased damage *Harpoon - Increased accuracy *Rocket Launcher - Balanced *Mongol - Flavor text ("Beware the Horde!") Vladof only *Nidhogg - Flavor text ("Death rains from above") Hyperion only *Redemption - Flavor text ("Monster Kill!") Torgue only *Rhino - Flavor text ("The Unstoppable Force") Maliwan only *Leviathan - Flavor text ("It Rises!") Torgue only Grenade Launchers (not in the game) *Onslaught - Flavor text ("Artillery Strike!") Dahl only *Rainmaker - Flavor text ("I feel a storm coming") S&S only *Terror - Flavor text ("Mister Jakobs send his regards") Jakobs only Shotguns Combat Shotguns *Matador - +3 projectiles fired, more damage, *Scattergun - +2 projectiles fired, lower accuracy *Shredder - +2 projectiles fired, lower accuracy *Shotgun - Balanced *Carnage - Flavor text ("Holy crap! It shoots rockets!") *Bulldog - Flavor text ("One Bad Dog!") Dahl only *Defender - Flavor text ("I can do this all day...") Tediore only *Fire - Flavor text ("Have a nice day!") Torgue only *Hydra - Flavor text ("Five heads of Death") Atlas only *Striker - Flavor text ("Sniper Rifles are for Chumps.") Jakobs only Assault Shotguns *Brute - Increased Damage *Death - Increased Accuracy *Sweeper - Low accuracy, high spread *Butcher - Flavor text ("Ahhh... Fresh meat!") Hyperion only *Crux - Flavor text ("Bring out your Dead") Maliwan only *Crux - Flavor text ("Cross their heart, hope they die.") S&S only *Hammer - Flavor text ("Drop the Hammer!") Vladof only Sniper Rifles Sniper Rifles (General) *Drive - Increased rate of fire, Lower accuracy *Lance - Increased accuracy, Lower power? * Sniper - Balanced *Thunder - Lots of damage, smaller clip Sniper Rifles (Bolt/Pump Action only) *Gamble - Lowered accuracy, 250% Critical Hit Damage (as opposed to 200%) *Hawkeye - Increased accuracy *Cyclops - Flavor text ("I have you in my eye, sir.") Atlas only *Skullmasher - Flavor text ("Makes their brains hurt") Jakobs only *Surkov - Flavor text ("For the Motherland.") Vladof only *Volcano - Flavor text ("Pele demands a sacrifice!") Maliwan only Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifles *Cobra - Flavor text ("I LIKE IT!") Torgue only *Invader - Flavor text ("BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM") Hyperion only (Actually called the Executioner in the game files, a typo / copypaste caused this.) *Nailer - Flavor text ("Thwack!") Dahl only *Orion - Flavor text ("A hunter lives among the stars...") S&S only *Penetrator - Flavor text ("Sniper killer, qu'est-ce que c'est?") Dahl only *Wrath - Always elemental and sometimes x3 sometimes x4 Sub-Machine Guns * Anarchy - Fires 3 projectiles for 1 ammo cost(however, every Anarchy also has the Double prefix, even if hidden, adding 1 extra bullet but costing a total of two) *Bruiser - Higher damage, Medium fire rate *Thumper - Higher Damage, Lower Fire Rate *Stinger - Very high fire rate (12.0+), and Medium to High damage *SMG - Balanced *Bitch - Flavor text ("Smack 'em") Hyperion only *Gasher - Flavor text ("Tear it up") Torgue only *Hellfire - Flavor text ("We don't need no water...") Maliwan only *Savior - Flavor text ("Hallelujah") Tediore only *Wildcat - Flavor text ("The ultimate close quarters feline.") Dahl only Notes Trivia *The S&S Tiers are a reference to Gem quality in Diablo 2. The highest quality gem was Perfect, and the second-highest was Flawless. Category:Hyperion Category:Jakobs Category:S&S Munitions Category:Maliwan Category:Tediore Category:Dahl Category:Torgue Category:Vladof Category:Weapons